Twisted
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Jessie comes back for Rachel's forgivness. a family problem has her moving in with Puck. How will everything end up? Will she have Glee in the end or will she be left with nothing?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I got this idea for the promo of the prom episode. I wanted to write a fanfiction based around Jessie trying to win Rachel's heart back. Along with other storylines. Don't worry my Rachel/Azimio story is still in the works. I just haven't figured out how I want to write the next chapter yet. Also, my sister has become my editor because I'm good at creativity and she's good at the grammatical part and is able to help me clear up areas. So my writing should get a little better thanks to her. **

Her voiced filled the auditorium when 'anything but ordinary' by Avril Lavigne flew out of her mouth. She was not aware of the man lurking in the shadows watching her, until he appeared down the center aisle from the shadows

"Jessie!" The short brunette practically screamed 'what are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice way to greet me Rachel"

'Seriously, what you are doing here?' Rachel said flustered as she left for the door but was quickly stopped by Jessie.

'I know I'm not your favorite person. That I don't deserve a second chance. I'm not asking for your forgiveness but please just listen' Jessie said trying to sound to desperate.

'fine' Rachel said

Jessie began to sing 'Have you ever? by Brandy.

After Jessie finished Rachel just stood there staring at him. and spoke in a calm, almost scary tone.

'not good enough'

She then walked off leaving him standing there on center stage. What neither realized is that a certain blonde saw the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: so confusion doesn't happen (Finn/Quinn),(Lauren, Puck),(Tina/mike),(Kurt / Blaine), (Brittney is trying to win over Santana),(Artie, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam are all single). Sam knows nothing about Rachel's past because he never cared to wondered before. Also since this is going be 3****rd**** person but in the mind of a student, mr shuester is going be called Mr. Shue. **

Sam quickly rushed to glee, in hopes to find Rachel, and to ask her about what just happened. but she was nowhere to be found. It didn't seem like anyone else realized this when Mr. Shue began to speak about the lesson, as he wrote the word courage across the board.

"Okay this week's assignment is about courage. I want you to choose a song that helps you get something you wanted to tell the whole group or an individual across. You can perform anytime in the next two weeks. Rachel do you have a song, for an example?'

The glee club looked around the room, confused on where the annoying diva's location had been. Sam figured that Jessie guy, that he saw Rachel with had something to do with her ,not being here, but he didn't feel like it was his place to say what he saw. Well not before he talked to her or Puck. He never understood how Puck and Rachel were so close to each other, but never dated. Tina finally spoke up telling Mr. Shue that Rachel wasn't there. So Mr. Shue decided to go ahead and introduce a possible song candidate for Nationals.

"Okay, Affirmation by Savage Garden" he starting saying as he passed out, he could hear groans comming from everyone, for having to learn another song. "let's go through it a few times before you all deciede to hate it. Puck and Artie you will be doing the main vocals"

The group sang the song over five times, before glee club ended for the day. Everyone quickly left but for some reason Puck was still in the room with Sam. Sam decided that it was now or never to ask Puck about Jesse.

'hey Puck, man'

'what trout mouth?'

"I know it probably isn't my place to be asking this but who is Jesse? I saw him talking with Rachel earlier"

Puck stood there pissed off .

"he's here?"

"well he was, he was begging for her forgiveness"

"oh the guy is going be dead"

"why?"

"it's not my story to tell but he ruined her before. Why do you think she's so defensive?"

Puck then ran off looking for Rachel. He didn't care if he was going to piss off Lauren, checking on his best friend and fellow Jew trumped his girlfriend. He left Sam just sitting there with his own thoughts, as he ran around the whole school, ready to punch anyone who got in his way. Then he stopped to think were he'd find her. That's when he got into his truck and found himself driving to a small park, close to temple. Even though he and Rachel hadn't always gotten along, he knew she always gone there since she could walk and probably was feeding the ducks. It would surprise many how she was so similar to Brittney in certain aspects, but no one would ever realize it, unless you knew her for a long time. As he pulled his truck into the parking lot, he saw her sitting on a picnic table with her legs crossed and her face in her lap, trying to hid her tears. He quickly walked over to her side, and joined her on the picnic table.

"Berry, you okay?"

Rachel looked up at him with hair in her face.

"how did you find me?"

After Puck took the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her left ear, he told her.

"You weren't in glee club and Sam told me afterwards that he saw you and Jesse together. Besides I know, all of the Rachel Berry Hidding spots, since i have known you pratically all my life"

"yeah, and you were an ass for most of it"

" hey I apologized for that." Puck said with an ofended face then got serious. "Why were you with Jesse?"

"you think I wanted to see him, Noah? I was just singing in the auditorium minding my own business and he shows up begging my forgiveness in song, I told him I couldn't and then I left okay. And crazy as it is I was so pissed off I walked here"

Puck looked around to realize Rachel's car was nowhere to be found.

"You walked here, but its like twenty minutes by Car"

"Yup took almost an hour"

"Where's your phone?"

"In my locker at school"

"Were you planning on running away?"

"Well no, just go temporarily missing until he decided to go away"

Puck couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's plan. He then got up and grabbed for hand but she refused. He quickly grabbed her, flipping her over his shoulder and walked towards his truck. She started to fight back.

"This can be consider kidnapping"

"How?" Puck asked devilishly as he put her in his front bench seat. "you ran way, I'm taking you home with me."

"No I'm not going home"

"Will you chill berry, you are spending the night at my house. Where are your dads?"

Rachel looked at him.

"What do you think? They are in Greece this week. They are never home, you know that"

Rachel soon found herself sitting Puck's truck in her driveway. Puck handed her, a spare key, her dads gave him, after she had locked herself out, when they were in Egypt, one time and she had to stay with the Puckermans. She took the key and opened the front door. Once she was inside, he decieded to call his mom.

"Noah dear, where are you it's almost dinner time?" his mother pratically yelling on the phone

" Mom, calm down, I'm at Rachel's right now"Puck said

"did you finally break up with that Lauren chick" Ms. Puckerman wiht a slightly happy tone

"no mom, Rachel is just having a tough day. That Jesse guy I told you about came back, and she manged to walk all the way to the park by Temple."

"oh, well were are her dads?"

"she mentioned something about Greece. So is it okay if I bring her home?"

"she's not a dog Noah and yes you can"

Puck hung up the phone with his mom, after he put his phone away he looked up to find Rachel practically running out of her house, and into his truck.

"wow, what got your ass on fire?"

"umm, nothing. Can we just get to your house, I really need to talk to your mother?"

Puck looked at her confusing. Last time Rachel need women advice, from his mom, was when she started puberty and didn't understand how to use certain feminine products. It took less than five minutes to get to his house, it helped that he live only a few streets over. When he pulled into his driveway, his mom opened up the front door, Bo, the new labrador puppy, she got from the local pound, a couple weeks back ran outside. Next thing, Puck knew Rachel was playing with the puppy. He couldn't help but laugh as he got her stuff out of his truck and to the house. As he put inside his mom started talking to her.

"what's wrong hun?"

"that Jesse kid showed up and apparently she wanted to talk to you about something"

"oh, well have you least consider breaking up with that Lauren girl."

"mom" Puck said rolling his eyes

Ms. Puckerman put her hands up in defeat then walked away. Puck soon found Rachel running up the stairs with his sister Sarah. A few minutes passed before He followed them up the stairs. He went into his room, to accept no one to be there. Instead he found Rachel curled up in his blankets, with Bo curled next to her. Puck never understood a few things in life, one was being how Rachel could fall asleep so quickly and another was why the dog only went anywhere near his room, when Rachel was in it. As he stepped closer to his bed, the dog growled as he tried to sit down. He stepped back, then heard his mom yell up the stairs.

"Noah, dear what are you doing to that dog, this time"

"Nothing, mom. Your dog is just very protective over Rachel"

"where is she?"

"Rachel and Bo are sleeping on my bed"

"Well, leave them be, you can help me cook dinner"

Before Puck left his room, Rachel's phone went off because a text message. He knew that he shouldn't have grabbed her phone, off his bed stand, and read the message but he did anyway.

_Can you please just meet me at Mel's? _

_Jesse_

Puck then clicked the deleted button and closed her phone setting it back on his bed stand. He was going meet up with Jesse instead. He didn't care if he had to deal with Rachel about it. he didn't want his girl to go anywhere near that freak. He forgot at that moment, that Rachel wasn't his girlfriend but Lauren was.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'm not a huge fan of Lauren and puck together, so I was trying to figure out away to break them up. I also wanted to establish the relationship Rachel has with the Puckerman family. I pre-wrote a lot of the story but kind of became its own story, so I have to backtrack and change a few things. Also to clear stuff up now Jesse is trying to win Rachel back. Sam will play an important role for her in the future. Rachel and Puck have an unique relationship that may develop to more.**

The sun was meant to rise up at seven a.m. that day, but of course Rachel woke up two hours earlier than that. She slowly uncurled her body and stretched out of bed, next thing she knew she was staring at dark blue carpet and white boxers. As she braced herself to get up off the floor and to find that she fell over puck. She grabbed his comforter from the bed and put it over him; he quickly grabbed it like a little child. She then walked downstairs, followed by Bo, to go eat breakfast. As she sat down to pour her cereal at the dining room table, Ms. Puckerman came into the room.

"Morning sweetie, you're up early. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"Noah said you needed to talk to me what's going on?"

"My dad's are selling the house, and moving to Greece"

"Oh honey, did they give you a choice?"

"They said Greece or New York Boarding school. But I told them I wanted to stay here, I can't leave with Nationals so close and other reasons it just wouldn't be right"

"When will they be home?"

"Well if today is Tuesday, on Friday"

"Okay, how about when they come we work something out about you living with us. Would you like that? "

"Yes I would like that very much"

Ms. Puckerman kissed Rachel on the forehead. She knew since she met Rachel at 6 months old, her and her little Noah were made for each other. She just needed them to see it too.

"Well I'm going wake up my kids before I leave"

Ten minutes past, Ms Puckerman had left, and Sarah was dressed walking down the stairs. She threw a chew toy at Bo then began talking to Rachel.

"Morning Rach"

"Morning Sarah, where's Noah?"

"Still sleeping"

"Ughh. Yell up to him that you are going drive his truck"

Sarah yelled up the stairs

"Yo loser, I'm taking your truck out for a spin"

Sarah and Rachel heard Puck answer back

"Have fun"

Sarah giggled and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"You get ready; I'm going to take care of this." Rachel ran up the stairs, and back into Noah's bedroom, to see that he fell back to sleep. So she slipped next to him, under the blanket, and moved her hand up his thigh, she whispered in his ear "morning hot stuff", and then griped his butt. Not even a few seconds later, Puck had bolted out of sleep, making Rachel get her hand stuff under him as she hit her head on his bed frame.

"oww, noah get off my hand"

"well stop gripping my ass. I have a girlfriend you know"

"and I have a shower head"

"what?" Puck looked at her confusing as he lifted his ass up to set her free.

"nothing"

"what you jealous?"

"that you are dating Lauren. Why would I be jealous of that?"

"well, you woke up me up by squeezing my ass, so I'm pretty sure you want me"

"oh you are delusional"

"sure, and you are in denial"

"no I'm not"

"Fine you don't want me but you still want Finn. Don't understand why though"

"Just drop it"

"Okay but I'm not picking it up anywhere near your ass"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she threw Noah some clothes and grabbed his keys to start the truck. He came out ten minutes later. Sarah joked to him that it was cute that he actually wore what Rachel picked out for him and that he was whipped. After dropping Sarah off at her friend Mary's house. When Puck drove to school, he looked at Rachel, who looked nervous about something but he couldn't figure out what it was. As soon as he parked the car, she was out of it and running. Puck met up with Lauren, but kept an eye out for Rachel, who he found trying to talk to Finn. Of course, being Puck he felt like ease dropping. She was asking Finn for another chance. He was denying her yet again. She then ran past Puck, crying, and nearly knocked over Sam before disappearing.

Rachel kept running until a force of someone else stopped her. She looked up to find an almost six feet guy with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair staring back at her.

"Jesse, what do you want?"

"You"


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I'm not one of those writers who expect reviews or I will be pissed and won't update. I will do it either way. Also I keep changing my mind on how I want to write chapters. So bare with the extreme changes in length ,that might occur in the future. Also, I have 2 summer classes until the end of June, so my updates will only be from Thursday-Monday, if I make any that week. **

"You aren't supposed to be here" Rachel said staring back at Jessie "you are supposed to be in California, you know at UCLA"

Jesse grabbed her hands squeezing them tightly. He pulled her closer to him enough so she could feel him breathe on her.

"I came to apologize for what I did last year" Jesse said calmly looking for forgiveness

"Which part?" Rachel asked with a slightly pissed look boiling on her face.

"Choosing a 4th consecutive show choir championship over you" Jesse said. Rachel just stared back at him, her eyes almost able to burn through his pale skin. "And for throwing eggs at you with Vocal Adrenaline"

Rachel began to attempt to shake her hands lose. "I'm not forgiving you and I don't trust you" she explained in a serious tone back. He just grabbed her wrist tighter then decides to pull her into the unlocked supply closet, because McKinley staff never locked anything. He pulled her into himself closer pressing his body against her. Beginning to nibble at her neck and whispering in her ear. "Stop fighting you know you want me as much as I want you"

"Jesse" Rachel tried said seriously but ended up moaning it.

Well that managed to piss someone off outside the closet because they had paused to hear the door getting bang upon. The person finally managed to get the door open and grabbed Jesse's collar and began beating him up. Rachel stood in horror as she watched the last person, she thought would try to protect her beat Jesse up.

"Sam, stop!" Rachel said "what are you doing?"

"Beating this freak out" Sam said attempting to throw punches at Jesse, but Jesse was able to miss them causing Sam's knuckles to scrap against the floor.

Soon enough Coach Beiste and unknown teacher came to break up the part. Sam was sent with Couch Beiste to her office to talk to mr. Shue. Jesse was escorted out of the building by the other teacher. Rachel was met with stares from everyone around her including, Finn, Santana, and Mercedes. Mercedes had helped Rachel back, with the help of Finn and Santana. Well Santana and Mercedes did most of the work, while Finn stood back and watched.

"Rachel what just happened?" Santana asked her voice came out concerned which would take anyone for a loop, especially when it was towards someone like Rachel.

"I don't know San, one minute I'm walking down the hall to advance French and the next minute, I'm in the closet making out with my ex-boyfriend" Rachel said "then sam came in and started to beat Jessie up"

"yeah you have to ask him about that" Mercedes said "I don't know why unless he likes you. From all that moaning it sounded like you enjoyed it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Her attention was soon on Finn, who let out a small growl sound/

"what is your issue Franketeen" Santana asked for her before she got the chance.

"You're only supposed to want me, Rachel" finn said trying to step closer to her but was intercepted by Santana

"you don't deserve her" Santana said

"you should be one to talk, you are the one I lost my virginity too" Finn said

"seriously finn, get over yourself. You hurt me a thousand times before. I'm not letting it happen again" Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand and motioning to Mercedes to come along. Leaving Finn staring at his own two feet, wondering what he did wrong.

The rest of the day went by fast. Rachel was shocked that the news of what had happened did reach Puck yet. She would spend the rest of the night worrying about his reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: chapter 2 got a makeover. **

Rachel spent Tuesday night at home starting to pack her stuff out and picking out a song for glee. Puck told her the assignment because he actually pays attention in glee. While she was packing up boxes, an IM popped up on her screen with the name sexyVAboy came on the screen. Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at the screen name that was Jesse.

**sexyVAboy- hey babe. Can you meet me?**

**SterryN8t32- why should I do that?**

**sexyVaBoy-I just need to tell you something and it needs to be in person**

**SterryN8t32- okay we can meet at that little park in the middle of town. And I'm bringing a witness**

**sexyVaBoy-what think we are going to repeat the closet again, in the park? Dang when did you **

**SterryN8t32- I'm rolling my eyes at you. I will meet you in hour.**

Rachel then signed off, she sat on her bed for a good few minutes before figuring out who she should call. Her choice shock even herself but when she dialed Quinn's number.

"What do you want Man hands" Quinn answered

"Quinn, I know I'm not your favorite person but if you are not busy can you possibly come to the park in midtown with me to meet up with Jesse" Rachel asked nervously

"Wait that rumor about him and you in the closet is true" Quinn asked "I thought Finn was only kidding about that"

"Yes it's true, and no he's not. He says that he wants to say something but i don't trust him when I'm not around others"

"You are a confusing person you know that right"

"So are you. Well are you going come or not?"

"Just one more thing, did you really tell Finn that you had no interest in him, like Santana keeps saying to everyone?"

"Yeah, he screwed me over way too many times and the feeling for him is gone"

"Alright, I will pick you up in five minutes"

Quinn was amazing when it came to being on time. Even when she was born, she came at the predicted birth time. After Quinn picked up Rachel, she drove to the park in the middle of town. She parked her yellow bug, and get out of it with Rachel. Not only to find Jesse but a boy with Jet black colored hair with caramel skin coloring.

"Make this quick" Quinn said

"Really ice queen? Surprise you didn't bring Puckerman or that Sam kid" Jesse said

"Because Sam doesn't know shit and Noah doesn't need to be sent to prison for murder" Rachel said

"Now why did you have me come here so late at night?"

"It's only nine" the other boy said confused

"Who are you anyway" Quinn asked with an annoyed tone towards the boy

"Calvin, I'm a senior at Carmel High school" Jett said

"Well of course you are" Rachel said "can you please tell me what you want to tell me"

"I'm going to sing it to you" Jesse said. He then breathed out for a second and began to sing "how do you sleep?" by Jesse McCartney with his friend Jett doing the Ludacris part of the song. After he finished, Rachel and Quinn both just giggled then Rachel spoke out

"You are not worth my time. That closet thing was a lack of judgment. I'm happy Sam came and punched you. I wish he would do it again"

Quinn then took Rachel's hand and guided her back to the car.

"I'm proud of you' Quinn whispered

'Why" Rachel asked

"You told him how you actually feel. Now do you want me to take you home?"

"Can you take me to pucks" Rachel said "I know its late but I need to tell him what happened today before anyone else does

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend of course'

"No I mean more than that. I know you have a past with him that no one can possibly understand but do you have romantic feelings for him?"

"Fine, I do a little. I'm kind of hopping that his mom kills Lauren with a frying pan"

Quinn giggled at the image. She wasn't a big fan of Lauren's either. So when Lauren's blue Honda was in the driveway, Quinn saw a tear drop fall out of Rachel's eye.

"Want me to spend the night with you?"

"You don't have to"

"I will call Santana and Brittney, I'm sure they won't mind a little Jesse/Lauren bashing time"

"I would love that"

Rachel wasn't sure why she even said yes to a sleep over with three girls, who weren't exactly on good terms with her. Surprisingly it went well and she played off the fact that the half-filled boxes in her room is because she decided to go with a new wardrobe look and give other items to charity, which wasn't exactly a lie but not the whole truth either. She just wasn't ready yet to explain everything, well anything. She wanted it only to be known by Mrs Puckerman, least until Friday. Oh how wrong she would be when the day would go by and glee would start.

Glee started how it normally did. Mr Shue gave them yet another song for Nationals that is only a month away. Everything seemed to be going just fine, halfway through Santana, Artie, and Sam, decided to sing for their assignment. Santana went first, her explanation for her song choice was short, 'it's overview of my life and probably a few other members as well'. She then went on to sing 'dignity' by New Politics, a band she discovered a few days ago bored on youtube. After the applause given by the other members, Santana took her seat and Artie rolled to the center, but unlike Santana, he didn't explain anything about the song "Livin' in the jungle by black Joe Lewis and the honey bears", before he sang it. Afterwards, he thanked the band then explained that it was how his life was feeling like lately. When Sam came to the center, minutes later, to sing his song, Rachel became nervous, She didn't have any reason to but she did anyway.

"I'm going to be singing 'crossfire'-Brandon Flowers, Rachel, this song is for you"

After he finished up, Puck punched him in the face. Everyone looked at Puck in shock. Lauren and Rachel both screamed 'what the hell' to Puck. Puck looked at both girls, he was more afraid of Rachel then Lauren at that moment because he knew he was sleeping on the couch, if he pissed off Rachel. Well not literally, he and Rachel didn't live together, but his mom did lock his bedroom, the last time he pissed off Rachel, and he didn't even know it could lock. Even at twelve, his mom only wanted them together. He shook his head to stop thinking.

'Noah, what the hell was that for?' Rachel said

'Yeah Puckerman' Lauren said back

'He dedicated a song to you' puck said

'So you punched him? Noah Puckerman, you have some issues' Rachel said. ' Mr. Shue, can I talk to Puckerman, outside for a minute'

Puck then found himself pulled out of the choir room, down a hallway, then slapped across the face.

"What the hell lady?" puck said confused as he rubbed his face.

"You have no right doing that to Sam. Unlike you, who is in endless love with Lauren and doesn't even realizes what's going on, the reason why I talked to your mom, a few days ago, he has helped me out okay, in fact, Even Quinn helped me out too. I know you know that Jesse came back. Okay, I know that. But you weren't there when Jesse pulled me into the storage closet yesterday and tried to rape me, Sam was, and bless the poor boy broke the lock and beat up Jesse for me. then Quinn, she actually came with me to see him because I didn't want to hear his excuses alone, after he told me he still loved me. I walked away.' Rachel breathed out 'I walked away and went to go see you, but of course she was there, it's not Lauren's fault, that I am upset with you, I can't blame her for that but I can blame you. Stop being over protective of me. "

'Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have been avoiding me, you always avoid me when you are with her. You haven't even asked why I had to urgently talk to your mom. Oh my dad's are selling the house, and moving to Greece, by the way, and I had a choice between Greece and a New York Boarding school, I talked to your mom, and she agreed to let me move into your house for the rest of high school. You know why I didn't want to leave, not for the glee club but for you' Rachel said

'For me' puck asked confusingly

'Yes for you, you idiot, I love you, okay. But it doesn't matter because since we were three, you never saw me, more than that little girl your mom watched during the day."

"We dated last year"

"You only dated me to make your mom happy. And how do you know how I see you"

Rachel looked into his eyes, then the next thing she knew he had grabbed her neck and began kissing her on the lips

**An: so this was a longer chapter for me. I took care of Jesse, he may show up one last time, but its unlikely. Quinn coming to Rachel's aid may seem odd, and it kind of is, but I couldn't find a more unlikely person to do so. also Rachel breaking down to Puck, is going help the relationship between them grow more, well without the help of a few bumps along the way. I actually had a lot of songs this chapter, most that don't have song lyrics available online, or I didn't look hard enough. So I'm going to write them on here**

**How do you sleep?- Jesse McCartney**

**Dignity-New Politics**

**Livin' in the jungle-Black Joe Lewis and the honey bears**

**Crossfire-Brandon Flowers**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel quickly released from the kiss then reacting by slapping Puck hard across the face. He quickly brought his hand up to his face, as he watched her began a rapid pace back and forth. He decided to end it, in only the way Puck would, by sticking his foot out causing her to fall flat on her face. As Rachel was rising to her feet making her face eye level with puck's groin, He couldn't help but smirk and make a comment

'Well Rachel if you wanted to go that way, you just had to ask'.

This statement made her quickly stand up then hit him against the arm, and then start freaking out again

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Don't have a reason to"

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"So you have don't have any worry, in that head of yours and I'm thinking of when your girlfriend finds out and will eat me"

"Eat you?"

"Yes eat me!"

Puck started to chuckle at the mental image of that. "She wouldn't eat you, you are mostly bone"

"Wow thanks"

"Calm down, anyways I thought you were the one who liked me?'

'Me like you' Rachel said trying not to laugh 'you must be joking'

'Nope'

"Let's just get back to glee, Noah"

They quickly returned to glee to find everyone else packing up to leave. They managed to get out from Santana, what has happened the rest of the glee club. Apparently, Finn and Mercedes both decided to do their solo projects. One performed 'underappreciated' by Christina Aguilera and another sang 'yesterday' by the Beatles, she wasn't really paying attention, so she wasn't sure who performed what song. Puck then left with Lauren, leaving Rachel to drive home alone.

Puck was woken up, Saturday morning, by his mother, by letting Bo into his room, then telling him to take the dog for a walk. Once he got up, took the dog for a walk and returned, he realized his mother locked him out of the house. She opened the door just enough to let the dog slip in, and tell him that he wasn't allowed back into the house until he came back with a full truck and Rachel. So after getting his keys chucked at him, he made his way to the Berry household. Her dads had already left for the day. Puck still had no idea, what they did for a living, nor did he care. He opened up the front door, and made his way up the stairs, to find Rachel, practically jumping up and down on her bed.

'oh hey Pucky, want to join?"

'Umm, no. I came here to help move your things'

Rachel then stopped and hopped off the bed, so she was mere inches in front of him. She grabbed his butt, and then walked past him.

"So you are here to help?'

'yeah' puck said as he watch Rachel walk back by him with just her t-shirt on, well actually it was his but she stole it the previous year and claimed it as her own. 'What are you doing?'

'I thought you said you wanted to help?'

'To help you move. Wait did you and my mom talk? Ughh, did she paid you to get me to sleep with you. So you'd make those Jewish grandbabies'

'Wow that was smart even for you. No I don't want you at this moment. I got water on my skirt earlier, so I was trying to dry it'

'By jumping on the bed?' puck asked with a cocked face and a smartass grin

'Hey don't make that face' Rachel said 'we sold the washer and dryer on Craig's list. So mamma Puckerman already knows I'm doing laundry right when I get there.

'So what has to be moved' puck asked remembering he had a date with Lauren at four.

'So when you breaking up with Lauren' Rachel asked. Puck just rolled his eyes, she then pointed while making the statement 'fine the one's right over there'

As Rachel and Puck were loading the last of her boxes into the truck, they could hear a familiar laugh, coming closer. It responded for itself when it reached the driveway

'Puck, why are you at Rachel's?' Quinn asked

'Ask her' puck said

Quinn along with Sam came behind his two younger siblings Stacey and Stevie, on their way to the park.

'Hey you guys can you play over there' Sam asked pointing a few feet away

'Sure Sammy' Stacey said, as she ran after her older brother.

'So what's going on?' Quinn asked

'Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone' Rachel said

'Oh my god, puck got you pregnant too' Quinn said. 'Need any maternity wear?'

'No I'm not pregnant. But I am moving in with him' Rachel said

'Voluntarily?' Sam asked 'if I lived in some place more suitable, I'd offer my place'

'Well it was either live with the Puckermans, a New York boarding school or Greece' Rachel said

'Greece' Sam and Quinn said simultaneously in shock

'And you said no?' Sam said

'Yeah that would have been amazing' Quinn said

'That would also mean going to a school, were they don't speak English. And let's face it; I have highest GPA, right now'

'It's true' puck shrugged

'Doesn't explain, why?' Quinn stated

'My dads decided to move to Greece because they loved it so much' Rachel said

'Wow, great family love right there' Sam said

'I let them go, I'm living here during the school year, and I'm staying there for summer vacation' Rachel responded. She then looked over to find puck giving a sad face 'puck, we aren't dating or married yet, so you don't get to be sad, if I do decide to visit my dad's in the summer'

'Wow puck, she has your balls tighter then Lauren does' Sam stated

'Because she has my mother on her side. 'Puck said 'and my sister and my dog, and all my neighbors, not to mention the deli worker, the cousins, my aunt Ire and even the Rabi. I seriously don't understand why everyone wants us together'

'Seriously' Quinn asked 'for god sake, sorry god, you equal out each other. Wish I could talk longer but we really need to take them to the park'

Rachel and Puck watched as the four visitors left. They got into the truck and drove around the corner to his house. Rachel hopped out of the car, and ran towards the door, to greet mama Puckerman,

'Yeah sure Berry, I got this' Puck said pointing to the back of the truck.

Rachel exchange quick words with Ms. Puckerman then ran back to help bring in boxes. It took only an hour to get all the boxes in her new room. When she received a text from her dads _make a suitcase, we are going to Chicago for 3 days_. Rachel nearly squealed in puck's ear.

'Oww' Puck said covering his ear

Rachel without thinking kissed him then began packing.

'What was that for?'

'A message my dads just sent me'

Puck just laughed,

'Hey I got go, meeting up with Lauren'

'Whatever have fun' Rachel shrugged it off as Puck left.

**An: hope this chapter is okay. I know it doesn't really give too much plot away. It was more of just a filler to set other events to come. Also Puckerman got officially put into my spell check finally, so it won't keep telling me it's wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

Puck spent most of glee not focusing on what was actually occurring in the room, but the whereabouts of one Rachel Berry. Apparently, everyone expect himself and Rachel sang for their courage assignment. As he was in mid-thought, Sam broke his train of thought.

'Hey man, we still up for that Halo tournament tonight?' Sam asked

'Sure, tell Mike and Artie' Puck replied quickly

Puck drove home with Sam, Artie, and mike following behind. His mother had already left for her night shift. Sarah wasn't home from school yet and Rachel had yet to return. He led the three other boys into his family room. As he went up to his room to grab the x-box, he left Artie, Mike and Sam staring at each other confused. He quickly came back down with all the equipment.

'So why aren't we in the front room?' mike asked

'Mom decided to make it a guest room' Puck said, avoiding the fact that Rachel lived with him. Even though, Sam already knew but kept it to himself. They spent the next four hours playing Halo. About half way through Sarah came home, so he had to switch out with Artie, so he could feed and check up on her. Towards the end of playing, the group of boys could hear his front door open and be slammed shut, then the image of a small brunette girl running up the stairs. Mike paused, the game in confusion

'Was that Berry?' Artie asked

'Looked like it. Was it?' mike asked

'Yes it was. She moved in last week' puck stated. 'I'm going to go check on her.'

When he got to his room, she had already managed to lock his bedroom door. He'll never understand how they kept being able to lock his lockless door. He heard scrapping at the door, he looked down to find Bo, scratching at the door, and making whimpering sounds that matched Rachel's cries . he leaned up against the door.

'rachel you okay?'

No answer

'rachel, baby tell me what's wrong?'

After about fourty-five mintues of trying, Puck could hear extra whispers coming from downstairs. As he walked back downstairs, he discovered Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt.

'is she okay' Quinn asked Puck. 'Sam texted us'

'yeah, he did' tinasaid

'I'm not sure' puck said 'she won't answer me, but you can try'

'Sam, do you know any beatles songs on the guitar?' Kurt asked

'Yeah' Sam said

'Know dear Prudence?' Mercedes asked. Sam then nodded. 'Just take puck's guitar and follow us.'

Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Puck, went up to the second floor. Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt sang 'dear Prudence, by the Beatles but changed it to 'Dear Rachel'. Rachel slowly opened the door up, puck walked closer to her.

'It hurts.' Were the last words spoken from her lips, before fainting and Puck's arm.

**An: Dear Prudence- Beatles, scene idea from Across the universe. Also, my dad is currently in the hospital because of a heart attack and other reasons, and I have a paper due next week. So I have no idea, when I'll be able to get the next chapter up.**


	8. Chapter 8

When the little singer collapsed into his arms, he then lifted her up, so her legs dangled from his arms and her left arm drooped down. Mercedes and Kurt decided to go downstairs and leave the Puckerman abode. Tina had also gone downstairs but went down to inform her boyfriend, Mike, and her Ex-boyfriend, Artie, what was going on. The three decided to leave the house to get out of Puckerman's way. From their experience from being bullied by him in the past, it was best to stay away. Meanwhile up in the room, Sam and Quinn stood there perplexedly staring at Rachel barely breathing in Puck's Arms. Her breathing was shallow and almost gone. Puck breathed out then yelled for his little sister, who was listening to music in her room. The look in his face, even struck a heart string in Sam. Sam voluntarily went to get Puck's sister. About a minute, later, Sam had returned with a small short hair brunette girl, whose eyes just widen at the sight of who she called her older sister. Sarah ran up to Puck and grabbed Rachel's loose hand and squeezes it. Then whisper in her ear

'Please fight this, please be strong, and fight this for me. I need my older sister to play with. Bo needs his best friend. Ma needs you, for your dads, fight for daddy berry and dad berry, we all love you and Noah. Well Noah needs his love of his life. He says he's too bad ass to admit his true feelings. But I know that he died inside if something was to ever happen to you. Stay strong for all of us, but mostly yourself I know you can' Sarah let a breath out, she looked over at Sam and Quinn. Sam was defiantly shielding back tears but Quinn was sobbing onto Sam's shoulder. 'What do I need to do big brother?'

'Grab my phone from my back pocket and call mom' Puck said.

Sarah grabbed puck's phone, then laughed.

'what?' puck said defensively

'You are wearing the boxers Rachel got you last year. What do you want me to do?' Sarah said

'Call up mom and put it on speaker' Puck said. After a few dial tones, Mrs. Puckerman finally answered

'Mrs. Puckerman speaking for Lima Heights Residential hospital '

'mom, its Noah, we have an issue'

'noah you didn't light the house on fire'

'no, it's Rachel, she collapsed and is barely breathing'

'okay hun, you and Sarah drive her to the East wing of my work. I'll meet you there with Dr. Rethane and Dr. Lopez. Now hang up the phone and drive my future daughter in law to the hospital'

Sam and Quinn looked at each other, getting the same idea at the same time. They went quickly to Rachel's room to find her Keys neatly on her bedroom door. Quinn grabbed them and started Rachel's car. Sarah came running downstairs, followed by Puck carrying Rachel down the stairs.

'I got her keys, we are taking her car. I came here in Sam's truck, so we have no room and you also have a truck'

All five of them fit in the car, Quinn drove to the hospital because Puck was holding Rachel, Sarah legally couldn't and Sam, was the king of getting lost. When they reached the East wing, Sam quickly got out to open the door, So the two doctors, could grab Rachel out of Puck's Grasp. Soon enough, She was being taken away from him. he felt his heart dropped. His sister was actually right, he'd be completely lost without her. She maybe the most annoying, he had ever met but he loved her. Mrs Puckerman gripped hold of her son and daughter into a hug. Quinn hated to interrupt the 'family moment' but she needed to park somewhere.

'Sorry to interrupt but where can I park?'

'The parking structure, there taking her to ER but will have everyone wait in the waiting room on the second floor. Just follow the signs. And if you get lost, ask someone'

Sam and Quinn then drove off with the car. Sarah stepped away from the sidewalk and walked towards the building, she practically grew up in the hospital and knew everyone, even people her own mother, who had worked there for over 20 years, didn't know.

'Will she be okay?' Puck asked watching his sister

'Yeah, she'll probably meet up with Tyler. He's a nurse assistant, started last year, he's her buddy.' Mrs. Puckerman said 'what happened with Rachel?'

'I don't know ma. I just don't know'

**An: I feel like I'm killing everyone. big turning points for everyone will come up very soon. next chapter is a very long one**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: I'm currently working on revising the first fanfic I put up. There won't be that many changes made mostly spelling and grammatical. I am dropping part of the one chapter in the middle and possibly combining a few chapters. Anyways hope you enjoy this. Slight change to what I said in an early chapter, Brittney is still currently with Artie, but having second thoughts about Santana.**

It had been nearly an hour and Puck spent most of that time, pacing back and forth. Brittney was pretty sure; he was going to get to china if he kept doing that, but no one even to try to stop and calm him down. Puck stopped pacing, no one knows why, but his head glanced over the chairs around the room, an old man and women, Sam and Quinn, a mother with her 4 year old daughter, Finn, mike , Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, Lauren was talking to Mr. Shuester, Santana was flirting with some doctor, and Artie, was..wait where was Artie.

'Guys where's Artie?

Everyone just shrugged. Meanwhile, three floors up in a patient room. A small blonde intern managed to get Artie, up three flights of stairs and into a hospital gown, she then left and a tall doctor came in.

'Okay, Mr. Robins, we have to do your check up before your surgery tonight. '

Artie just looked at the man, very confused.

'This is where you use your legs to get up'

'Yeah, I'm parlayed from the waist down, so I can't stand up and my last name is Abrams not Robins'

'Oh don't be coy'

'Really, I'm not. What does it say my blood time is'

'Well B negative'

'Damm'

Lucky for him, puck's younger sister Sarah happened to be walking by. He wasn't sure why or if he wanted to know but he managed to get her attention, when he kept complaining to the doctor about that he wasn't Edward Robins. Sarah walked in and just looked at the doctor. From the stare, you can tell she came by often

'Uncle Mark, Mr. Robins just checked in.' Sarah said. 'This is no-no's friend'

'Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry' the doctor quickly stated

'That's fine' Artie said 'can I have my clothes back'

The doctor handed Artie, his clothes on the table then left. Artie took the small girl and wrapped her in a hug with his arms

'Thank you'

'You're welcome. Now I'm going to turn around. So you can get dressed and I don't get scared for the rest of my life' Sarah said will turning around facing the window to look out on the dark night.

'okay, I'm down'

After getting help from a few nurses, Sarah was pushing Artie towards the Elevator. When they got into the elevator, Artie felt like asking

'When did you get so smart?'

'I raised Noah'

Artie couldn't help but laugh at that statement because even though Puck was older, his little sister who wasn't older than nine was the only one besides his mom and Rachel, who Puck cared for and listened to. A few minutes later, Sarah was pushing Artie, to the waiting room, where the rest of the group, that captured rest of the glee club's attention.

'What happened?' Sam asked from his seat

'Well, Artie got confused as a patient' Sarah said trying not to snicker. 'oww puzzles'

The small girl ran towards the corner of the room, where the toys were conveniently located for parents to trap their little ones in one area.

'So what were you in for?' Lauren asked

'Apparently, I'm a 30 year old man with a big dick' Artie said

Brittney came up to her boyfriend and sat on his lap and began stroking his hair. Then said to him

'No your dick isn't too big it's just right. Like story with the 3 evil bears and Quinn' Brittney said

Her statement had the whole room looking in the direction of the couple causing him to turn a deep red. It also left Finn to figure out how Quinn was like Goldie locks, or least that's who he thought he was thinking of. He wasn't quite sure. Well like an angel sent from heaven, Mrs. Puckerman then rounded the corner, got her son and had him follow her to the nurses' station around the corner.

'What ma?' Puck asked nervously

'Noah honey, Rachel is stable but badly injured but' Mrs. Puckerman said, saying with a pause, she quickly regretted when her son started to hyperventilate.

'But? What do you mean but?'

'She was raped, Noah. The pregnancy kit as of now came back negative but she has two broken ribs, sprained left ankle and she has open flesh wounds on her hands from being held up by tight wires. Also, we think she may have a brain injury but the machines are downright now. Noah Hun, she wanted to see you, room 3111' Mrs. Puckerman said, kissed her son on cheek and left to go help with a patient. Puck didn't really pay attention about how he got to Rachel's room but he got there and was in there.

'Rachel, how are you feeling?' puck said sitting down in the chair next to Rachel's head

'I was raped, you asshole. How do you think I am' Rachel said trying to grab her pillow but too weak to do it. 'can you hit yourself for me'

'no'

'why not?'

'because you being upset is not going to cause bodily harm to me'

'you're an ass you know that right?'

'aww Rachel berry keeps using the word ass. I'm like a proud father'

Rachel rolled her eyes. She than began to fall asleep but quickly woke up screaming Jessie's name. puck's eyes widened. He then excused him and ran downstairs and outside. Picked up his phone

'come on come on pick up pick up'

A lady on the other side of the phone answered back

'hello?'


	10. Chapter 10

'Who's calling?' Shelby answered

'Noah Puckerman, I'm friends with Rachel Berry' puck responded back

'You are aware it's one am right?'

'I know, and I'm sorry for that but Rachel was rapped and her dads moved to Greece a few weeks ago. Also I thought you'd like to know'

'Well thank you for telling me. I'll be there in the morning'

The phone call ended. Puck went back up the stairs to find most of the glee club still away. Finn and Tina had gone home. When the group caught eye of Puck, they nearly came at him like a pack of hungry dogs who haven't had food in days. Everyone then began asking questions at once bombarding.

'hold up hyena's where's finn and tina?' Puck asked

'well tina could only stay out till 12:30, so her mom picked her up' kurt stated 'and as for my idiotic stepbrother, Santana bitched him out'

'why?'

'because he said that she deserved to be attacked' Santana snapped back

'remind to kill him later' puck said

'well your little friend wouldn't like that' lauren said

'why do you care about her feelings' Quinn asked

The group was now staring at Lauren.

'because I know he loves Rachel. Okay, he gets a stupid look in his eyes and turns red, when she's near him' Lauren said

'I do not' puck defended badasses don't get embarrassed'

'no man, you do.' Sam stated

'Seriously whose side are you on'

'Wait a second, so is luck over?' Mike asked

'Yeah, I'm usually a bitch but I can't stop this. 'Lauren stated. 'So how is that American Jewish princess of yours?'

'Well, she's alright. She broke a few ribs, her wrists are cut up, and she was.. .' puck mumbled the last part

'what was that last part' Quinn asked

'she was..' again puck mumbled. He still didn't want to come to grip to what had happened to her. But somehow out of the whole group, Brittney caught on.

'Rachie was raped!' Brittney said

Everyone just stared at Puck.

**An: sorry for the chapter being really short. The next one will for sure be longer. My life is literally kurt's story line in grilled cheesus. **


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rachel woke up to an oxygen line inserted in her nose, and she could hear voices. She then felt someone touch her on the arm. She screamed loud enough, four nurses ran into the room

'Where's my baby' Rachel said sitting up quickly, freaking out, and shifting her eyes. 'I want to see my baby'

'Rachel' a nurse said to Rachel 'look at me'

Rachel refused to comply with the nurses and kept thrashing around. Two of the nurses were able to restrain her.

'let me out of this' Rachel screamed multiple times 'I want Noah!'

The nurses snapped their heads towards Sam and Quinn, who were frozen in shock about what was happening in front of them. They have seen Rachel be feisty, mostly towards Puckerman but that was expected because the two had some strange chemistry that puck and Rachel had failed to realize.

Rachel repeated her screams

'I want Noah Elijah Puckerman, right fucking now. I want him now. Tell him if his ass isn't here very soon, I'm burning his play station'

Sam and Quinn looked at each other. Sam quickly answered

'Rach, I'll go find him'

'you will?' Quinn asked

'Yeah, play station isn't cheap. Don't want to risk a brother losing that'

Quinn rolled her eyes 'just find puck quickly.'

Sam left the room practically running. He ended running into a medium size middle age women, who it took Sam a moment to realize that It was ms. Puckerman

'Hey Ms. Puckerman, have you seen your son?'

'Last time I checked he was by the new nurse Anna, flirting with her. I don't know why my son behaves like this. He loves Rachel; I can see it in his eyes. He just needs to figure out, very soon for himself. Mrs Puckerman said, she then paused for a quick moment 'oh I probably said too much'

'that's fine. I won't bring it up, unless I really have to. Well actually Rachel was screaming for him'

'oh, try down the hall to the left. if you can't find it ask any of the nursing staff. They know my son'

Sam quickly thanked Mrs. Puckerman then started running down the hall. After about 2 mintues, he was stopped.

'why are you running?'

'well, I'm…' Sam stuttered staring into the eyes of Puckerman. 'well I was looking for you'

'why? I'm sorry I'm not your type

'what? Oh no, Rachel keeps screaming for you and kept threatening to burn your play station.'

'One I own an x-box not a play station. And second people only scream my name when we are doing the nasty

'Dude, who cares what system it is and is all you think about is sex. Dude I'm not that romantic but even I realized how you look at Rachel, how you protect her. You love her'

'no I don't'

'seriously. Okay, come with me and just calm her down. Then we'll see if you do'

'fine' puck said

The two boys came back to a still screaming Rachel but as soon as she caught eyes with Puck, she went on a long lectuary rampage.

'you promised. You promised when we were three that nothing bad would happened to me. you promise at ten that you'd stop throwing me into the pool at the jewish community center. You promised at 14, you stop stealing my underwear. And you promised two weeks ago that you'd always be there for me. you weren't there"

'I didn't know where you are'

'I told your mother, she could have told you'

'but she didn't'

'it doesn't matter, you weren't there? You haven't been there ever since you started dating lauren. What the hell did I do wrong that you let me get rapped?' Rachel screamed

The whole room just went silent. Most people don't admit that so soon.

'I didn't let you get rapped'

'Yes, you did. You knew very well Jessie was stalking me, trying to force a relationship on me'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

'No I didn't'

'Why am I even fighting with you. Its not worth it.'

Quinn moved everyone out including the nurses.

'Why isn't it?'

'Because you will always be the four year old boy, who pulled my pants down during Temple, The teenager, who would steal my underwear one day and slushy me the next, and the one guy that despite how you treated me that I have loved all my life. You drive me absolutely fucking insane'

Puck walked up to Rachel's bed and bended over and kissed her on the lips then whispered into her ear

'You make me fucking insane too'

**An: so I am almost done with school. Hope this chapter is alright.**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: please vote on the poll in my profile or sent a p.m. on what I should do. I want to do a one shot story told by either in the mindset of Brittney or Santana about how the one feels about the other or should I make two separate? Also this chapter is all in Shelby's point of view.**

Shelby had taken all night from New York to get back to Lima. She had decided to take her car and drive there, not even stopping once, even through the snow storm that was never ending. She finally made it to Rachel's room in Lima Heights General hospital. Her face peering through the glass window on the wooden door leading to her daughter, the daughter she gave away for adoption seventeen years ago, lying in the hospital bed with an oxygen line in her nose, and a bigger hand gripping on to hers. Shelby's eyes followed the hand up to a muscular tan arm belonged to a young male with a Mohawk haircut. She stood there in amazement, how close Rachel and this boy were. Her memory had served her that it was Noah Puckerman. She only knew this because of what her old star student Jesse St. James told her about the new direction students, the previous year. He was also the same boy who called her to tell her about what happened. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard someone scream. She looked into the window to find Rachel failing around hitting Noah Puckerman across the chest, arm, and face, but calling him a different name. it took her a while to realize what Rachel was saying

'Get off me Jessie, get off me Jessie' Rachel kept repeating over and over again. Puck was able to quickly grab both of Rachel's wrists and have her look into his eyes

'Calm down Rachel, it's just a dream' Puck said, as Rachel nuzzled her face into his chest. He then proceeded to stroke Rachel's long chestnut brown hair. 'I'm the only one here with you. St. James can't get you. He's going have to go through me first'

Rachel giggled at what puck said. He had always been over protective over her. Even when he was slushing her, he was that way.

Once Shelby heard, the name Jesse St. James, slip out of Puck's mouth. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter for Puck then a slightly longer one for Rachel. After she was finished writing them, she handed the letters to a nurse and told her what room to give them to. She then walked as fast as she could down the stairs and back to the parking structure to her car. She had options many times to use an elevator, but she was too angry to wait. She pulled out of the parking structure into a big massive snow storm. That didn't matter to Shelby, she would hunt down Jesse St. James in a category 5 hurricane. She taught him better, she raised him better. She had spend four years screaming at that idiot on the vocal aderliene stage. She only expected the best from him. where did she go wrong?

She drove nearly thirty minutes before stopping outside an old looking farm house on the outskirts between Lima and another town, that she never cared to learn the name of because only about 200 people live there anyway, mostly Senior Citizens. Not that she had any issue with the elderly. She just had no personal reason to visit. After, she pulled up the long driveway. She stopped the car, got out of it and walked straight to the door. And kept knocking at it until someone one answered. Well, people weren't kidding when Shelby, always got her way because Jesse stood in his boxers opening the door.

'Ms. Corrican?' Jessie said as he answered the door

'You better let me in now' Shelby said sternly 'and get some clothes on'

Shelby came inside the house, and after Jesse came back from getting dressed. She quickly grabbed his ear and pulled him down.

'I know you hurt Rachel. I know you raped her. Why did you do it?'

'Why do you care? What I did to that stupid bitch? She deserved what she got!'

'no she didn't. no one deserves that'

'you abandoned her. So why do you even care?'

'because I messed up okay, but not thanks to you I have to make it better.' Shelby said taking him by his neck like a mother lion would her cub and took him outside in the snow and drove him to the police station. As they got there, she pushed him out of the car and went right to the chef of police.

'what is the issue miss?'

'don't call me Miss. And this man raped my 17 year daughter. I don't have custady over her but I do have contact with the family she's current staying with.'

'alright' the chief said, he then yelled for another guy to take and place Jessie in a holding cell

'she's also a Lime Hieghts General, I don't know how soon she'll say anything but she keeps screaming his name and waking up hitting whoever is in the room'

'alright lady, well we do our best to help this daughter of yours. What is her name?'

'Rachel Berry'

The police officer just walked off and Shelby left the building.

**An: i know it was fast for Jesse to be caught but i felt like his turning in wasn't a big deal in this story. also, i had shelby do it because i felt like that is the one persons who jesse fears. so hope you like it. more chapters for all my stories comming out soon. along with a few one shots **


	13. Chapter 13

**An: so I got an A on both parts of my intro to literature: short story and novel class, and that's even with doing both at the last minute and having a power outage **

The next morning, Rachel and Puck were still sleeping soundly in Rachel's hospital bed with her head resting on his chest. The silence of the room was broken, when Puck's little sister Sarah came in and practically pounced on the bed, waking Rachel and Puck up. She startled puck more than Rachel

'Morning Sarah' Rachel said happily

'What do you want dweeb?' puck asked slightly pissed off

'Be nice to your sister' Rachel said back to him

'Yeah be nice to your sister' Sarah said back 'I want girl time with Rachel. And unless I have been lied to you aren't a girl'

'She is right you know' Rachel said. Puck rolled his eyes 'come on baby, you have school anyways'

'So does she?' puck paused for a second. 'Isn't it Saturday?'

'Well yeah' Rachel said. 'Oh for god sake just go'

Puck began to walk out. Rachel then started to yell at him

'Don't you even think about going to find Jesse and killing him?'

'I wasn't going to princess' puck stated back

He then left and shut the door. Sarah then began to pull a paper and slowly gave it to Rachel.

'Anna gave it to me' Sarah said. Rachel then gave her a confused look. 'She's mom's nurse assistant most nights'

'Oh' Rachel said as she slowly opened the letter

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know I'm not the person you wanted to hear from but Puck called me last night and told me what happened. I came to see you but when I heard you scream Jesse's name, I knew I had to do something. He keeps forgetting who your biological mother is and that I know his parent's house. He's currently in custody right now. I'm not expecting for a relationship but if you ever want to talk. Here's my number 231-789-4758. If you don't want to, I perfectly understand._

_Shelby_

Rachel then folded up the letter. She couldn't believe that the women who abandoned her at birth then last year came through for her.

'What was it about?' Sarah asked feverishly

'It is from my mother' Rachel said

'You don't have a mom' Sarah said

'Everyone has one, not everyone lives with them' Rachel said 'my mother carried me for my two fathers, so they could have a daughter'

'Oh' Sarah said.

Suddenly two men walked in the door. Rachel beamed with happiness

'Daddy!' Rachel said as a small Jewish man bent down a little bit to hug his daughter

'Hey pumpkin, you feeling okay' daddy asked as he released from the hug and sat down in a chair by her bed.

'Yeah I'm fine. Where's dad?' Rachel asked

A very tall African American came into view. How Rachel was lying she couldn't see him.

'I'm right here Hun' dad said. He put a gold star vase of a range of different flowers. 'These are for you Hun'

'Thanks dad and daddy. Aren't you supposed to be in Greece' Rachel asked curiously

'Mrs. Puckerman called two nights ago and told us, what happened. Right after we made a call to a friend then where able to get a plane ride early in the morning' her dad said

'I'm so sorry pumpkin' daddy said.

Sarah hopped off the bed.

'I'm going to find Noah now' Sarah said as she left the room.

'I have a question' Rachel asked looking at her dads.

'What is it hun?' dad asked. He may look like a tough guy but he was a huge softy especially when it came to his daughter.

'Is it okay if I call Shelby' Rachel asked. She handed them the note. The two looked over it.

'If it will make you feel better' dad said

'It will' Rachel said 'I don't mean to be rude but all these drugs; I'm on make me very sleepy

'Sure thing hun'

Rachel's eyes closed before she could tell her fathers that she wanted Noah back in the room. They left her room and began to head to the store to get a few things for her. About an hour into her nap, Rachel woke up screaming.

'Get off of me. Get off of me' she kept screaming over and over again

The nurses and a few doctors each tried to calm her down. No one was able to do it, not even Mrs. Puckerman. So she left the room and called her son's cell phone

'Hey mom, what's up?'

'Noah where are you?'

'Outside talking to Quinn, who just got here, why?'

'Rachel's dads came to visit and they left go get a few things for her, while she was sleeping and well she woke up screaming and almost every nurse on this floor and five doctors on break, can't seem to get her to quiet down' Mrs. Puckerman told her son, as he could hear screaming in the background.

'I'll be up right away mom' puck said, he then closed his phone

Quinn looked at him confused.

'What is going on?'

'Rachel is freaking out'

'Rachel? Quinn said teasingly 'About what?'

'She keeps having nightmares about Jesse' Puck said, totally ignoring the Rachel comment.

'Wait, Jesse rapped her' Quinn said putting the pieces together.

'Yes Sherlock. Now you can stay down here or follow me because I have a screaming Berry, who only seems to calm down to me' puck said, as he began walking, Quinn quickly followed. She followed him halfway up the steps.

'You really care about her don't you?'

'No'

'Yes you do, you spend all night with her, and for god sakes you are sprinting up these stairs. Puck I'm not stupid I see how you look at her in glee. Why don't you just tell her?'

'It's complicated' puck said as they reached a landing with one staircase left to go.

'How? How is it complicated' Quinn asked

'All my life, I have told people there is no way; I would ever consider having a life with Rachel. But now'

'Now what?'

'I can't see my life without her'

'And that's bad because'

'I'm Puck, the puckester, sleep with every cheerio, and cougar in Lima. I don't settle down'

'Maybe there's a reason to that' Quinn said as they began to go up the last set.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you guys have known each other, since diapers. You have known her all your life. Maybe you can't have a stable relationship because you relate everyone to Rachel'

'I do not'

'You do too. You love her and you know it you just don't want to admit it'

And with that last statement, Puck left Quinn out in the hallway.

'It's okay Rach. Sweetie I'm right here' Puck said to Rachel.

Quinn watched Puck comfort Rachel, meanwhile Puck's little sister snuck up next to Quinn

'I always thought they were put on this earth for each other. But both are too stubborn to see it' Sarah said to Quinn.

Quinn just nodded her head.

**An: last post for least a week. So I hope you like this. This story might be ending very soon. Forbidden might join it and have a sequel in the future. Welcome back Humphrey, will take a little bit longer but when it's done it done. My next project will be Brittiana **


	14. Chapter 14

**An: here's a new chapter. Also does anyone know how to connect a beta reader. I have been currently helping her through email. So if you know for her to connect me through beta reader, please explain. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Rachel had woken up, as Puck slammed the door shut because he was running late to school. He managed to knock down, one of her picture frames for the fortieth time that week alone. She slowly got out of bed and went over to her closet to beginning packing. It had been almost two weeks since she returned home, to the Puckerman's, and tonight would be her first night away since then. She was spending it with Shelby, who had bought an apartment in the same building as Mr. Shuester. She kept her New York City apartment but also took ownership of the one in Lima. So she could get to know her daughter better. As Rachel was scanning through her clothes and pulling them back and forth across the pole holding them. She began to rapidly pulling all her clothes, out of the closet and onto the floor. Meanwhile, she began to screaming. Her screams caused Bo to wake up from his slumber on her bed and begin barking. Mrs. Puckerman then came running.

'What's going on? Mrs. Puckerman yelled. This cause Rachel to quiet down and sit down on her bed. 'Are you okay dear?'

'I'm trying to forget him. i just can't. I just can't forget him. I stare at the clothes in my closet and memories of him appear in my head.'

Mrs. Puckerman joined the girl, who she called her daughter, on her bed and began to stroke the girl's hair.

'Want me to call Noah home?'

'No, my mom is going be here soon anyone. Can you put my clothes in boxes to get rid of expect that red dress'. Rachel as she pointed to the only dress left in her closet.

'May I ask why dear?'

They could see a car pull up in the driveway.

'I'm going go for the night. And you'll have to ask Noah'

Rachel then left. She didn't begin talking again until five minutes into the car ride to Shelby's apartment.

'mom, if it's too much we don't' have to but I was wondering if you could help me get a makeover and new wardrobe'

'Why would you want to do that Hun?'

'My current look reminds me of him and I don't want the memory of him to be within my soul.'

'Alright, well lets go eat breakfast at Jack's then we can go to Cat's, Valentio's and Jet's'

'What are those places?'

'Because they have clothes that are expensive and one of a kind also Jet is a very good hairstylist'

Rachel and her mom then spend nearly all day shopping around Lima and the surrounding cites for Rachel's new wardrobe and a few things for Shelby along the way. the bags pilled inside the car, to the point where Rachel herself couldn't fit it. The last thing, Rachel had gotten done was her hair, she got it cut shorter and had purple streaks flowing through it. Shelby allowed Rachel to drive home.

The night went great; they spend time watching old Barbara movies and talking about life in general. Rachel returned home around noon the next day after Puck had left for school. Mrs. Puckerman helped her put her new clothes away and approved of her on new hair then proceeded to leave for work. Rachel had only been in a red bra with lace bootie shorts, when she could hear someone fumbling at the door. She walked out of the room and answered the door. She found a startled Sam Evans and Mike Chang.

'You know you could just ring the door bell. Noah hasn't came home yet'

The boys just stood there in shock. Mike was really considering breaking it off with Tina to get some with Rachel. But he knew better because well Puck would, totally kick his ass for it and well he liked his ass.

The three of them could then hear a car roll up; they all turned around to find Puck getting out of his truck. When he walked up to the house, he caught eye of Rachel, and his eyes dilated least 80% more. He quickly pulled Rachel out of the door frame told the guys to meet him in the kitchen.

'Like What I'm wearing?' Rachel hissed in his ear.

'It's quite nice but why don't you have clothes on'

'Well excuse me for talking a nap'

His fingers gazed her hips. She then broke the moment.

'Maybe I should kiss one of them to piss you off' Rachel said, as she left her room still in her undergarments. Puck could feel his head boiling inside, he wasn't just angry. He was pissed. He stood back as he watched Rachel grab Sam's neck and kiss him deeply on the lip. When Rachel let go, the look that could be found in Sam's eyes was that of confusion of what just happened. Rachel then left back into her room, Sam still standing there speechless.

'Umm. What just happened?'

'Rachel kissed you to make puckerman over there jealous' mike added

'No she didn't' puck said in denial

Sam and Mike shock their head's at their friend.

Meanwhile in Rachel's room. She just laid their softly crying. She couldn't understand why Puck was rejecting her and how stupid she just was. She knew he wasn't with Lauren anymore. Santana had told her. Rachel drifted off crying in her sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**An: so I had this all written out then it didn't save…grrrr. So I had to rewrite it. Hopefully it's similar to what I had before. I know it might seem weird for Rachel to go through trauma and act so normal. My theory is that she just wants to forget what happened, so she's covering it up. **

Puck waited until Sam and Mike had left. As he went into Rachel's bedroom, He saw Bo, in his doggie bed on Rachel's floor. Oddly enough it was in the family room but the dog kept moving it himself. He could then hear a slight moan. As he looked down on the bed, he found an almost naked Rachel Berry. He stood there slightly, watching Rachel sleep, and in the mist of her sleep turn over to expose her naked body to the world and moan, ' Noah, yes, harder' over and over for almost ten minutes before the dog woke up and started barking at him. Bo's barking startled him enough to make him fall on his ass, waking up Rachel.

'Bo shut up!' Rachel whispered to Bo, as she swiveled her head to find Puck on the floor. This caused her to scream and cover herself up 'Noah what the hell are you doing?'

'Watching you sleep' puck said, not realizing how creepy that sounded

'Well I'm flattered that you are a creep. Did you need anything?'

'Can we talk about what happened earlier?'

'What? Nothing happened? Rachel said, then got up totally aware that she was naked, and whispered into his ear 'you look cute, when you aren't in your element' She then walked away after teasing his groin area with her hand and cuddle back into bed.

'My element? Puck said stuttering 'what do you mean?'

Rachel didn't respond back, she had already fallen asleep causing puck to have to go to his room to take care of the problem that she started.

It wasn't until 4th period that he was able to pull her aside. Rachel was chatting with Santana about something, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

'What the fuck, Noah?' Rachel said 'why did you do that?'

'I don't know why did you give me a hard on last night?' puck said, 'oh and went to sleep before you took care of it'

'Let me think, to show you how I feel.' Rachel said

'What does that even mean?'

'Puck how long have we known each other'

'16 years' puck said, still not understanding where she was coming from. 'I don't understand why that matters'

'If you don't know I can't help you' Rachel said storming off

Sam and Mike walked up to Puck. After watching what went down of course.

'Dude you okay?' mike asked

'She looked pretty pissed, what did you do?'Sam asked.

'I don't know she's kissing you, not me' Puck said, ready to punch Sam

'Calm down, She wants you not me. It's obvious' Sam said. 'There was no feeling in that kiss dude'

As clockwork, Santana showed back up pulling Rachel along with her. She pushed Rachel in front of her and let go.

'You guys aren't together yet. 'Santana said. 'You mean to tell me, that I have been losing bets since pre-k that you two would get your Jewish butts together. Seriously, the only reason you ever slushied her was to see through her sweaters. I thought for sure, you'd stay together, last year. But something went wrong. You undress her with your eyes, she does the same thing. So please hook up and get married already, so I can finally win a dam bet'

'Santana?' Rachel said mad. 'I don't like Noah Puckerman

'Lie' Santana said.

Rachel then grabbed Santana and kissed her, she then looked around nervously. She felt a sudden tension in her body. She pushed away Mike and Sam and ran down the hall. Puck followed after her. He soon found her, in the front of the school, in the snow. 'Rachel what are you doing?' puck asked

'Leave me alone, Noah' Rachel yelled

'No, I'm not going to do that' Puck said 'something is going on. Something is bothering you.'

'Nothings bothering me' Rachel whispered.

Puck looked at her,

'I'm not going to hurt you' puck said. Knowing what was happening had something to do with Jesse.

'I know you won't, I'm just well afraid, that he'll get out and come get me again' Rachel said 'he grabbed me after my dance class, took me to the forest and raped me. He actually left me on a tree to die.'

'How did you even get off' puck asked

'Jesse St. James, can't tie knots' Rachel said.

Rachel got up and walked inside, she turned around to look at Puck. Puck grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her

'I love you' puck said 'I know it's too soon'

Puck kept rambling on. Rachel kissed him back.

'I love you too' Rachel said.

As Rachel and Puck kissed, they could hear Santana scream in the background

'I won the bet'

**An: I could make this story go on and on forever, so I wanted to end it at a good point. I apologize if it's not as good as some of them. **


End file.
